


Hey move

by Voring_Chika



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voring_Chika/pseuds/Voring_Chika
Summary: "No"





	Hey move

“Yoshiko, move! You're taking up the space!” Riko mouthed.

Yoshiko grumbled annoyingly, then spreading her arms wide. “Nor room.” 

 

 


End file.
